Hurry
by edmundblack
Summary: /I am so sorry/Being in the Order of the Phoenix is challenging, especially when you're on a rescue mission for the one you love. Benjy/Sturgis.


**For the New Year's Resolution Challenge – Write slash ($50.00). For the Greek Mythology Challenge – Ares (Write about the First Wizarding World War). For the Hunger Games Trilogy Challenge – Foxface (Write about a situation where someone thinks death would be preferable).**

"Sturgis," His head spun as he walked down the corridor, "Where are you?" His wand trembled as his head was penetrated, with the other man trying desperately to send him a message.

"_Benjy! Benjy!" He was screaming, screaming so loudly Benjy's heart nearly burst._

And he raced, stomp, storm, stomp, around the hallways, until the screaming wasn't just in his head. Now it rung in his ears, and his blood pounded as his boyfriend yelled maniacally.

_I am so sorry. _

His legs burst and he threw himself down the final corridor, blasting the door open. Sharp pangs appeared around his body as shrapnel dug into him, but most of it blasted the woman who was torturing Sturgis. There was no hesitation; he knew this woman, she'd been a cruel student, a Slytherin who had mocked him in the hallways for holding hands with another boy. Bellatrix Black, now Lestrange, and she had the nerve to hurt Sturgis. Her eyes opened wide as the shrapnel dug itself into her, but she smiled.

"Itty bitty Benjy come to save his boyfriend?" She taunted, "How _sweet._"  
>"Lestrange," Benjy growled, "Let him go!" One eye slid around to the corner, watching Sturgis carefully. Blood dripped down his cheek from his eye socket, and – oh god, Benjy couldn't look at the beaten man with the broken eyes. His head throbbed angrily, like a wild beast, and he tried to focus his energy on the Death Eater.<p>

"Sowwy, Benjy," She drawled, pouting, "But your itty bitty boyfriend is staying here, o-_kay?_"

"No." Benjy moved his wand upwards, so the tip as pointed at Bellatrix's throat. "That is not okay."

"Ooh!" She screamed, still in that high-pitched voice, "Do you want to _pway?" _Anger pulsed through his veins, bursting to get out, and he took a step closer, still wary. The Death Eater was a surprisingly good witch, and if he made a wrong move, he would be dead quicker than you could say _Voldemort. _Sturgis gave a weak groan from the seat he was strapped to, and Benjy's heart throbbed for his boyfriend. He just wanted Sturgis to be safe and sound and in his arms; not in indescribable pain. A tear rolled down his cheek, but he tried to act as if it was not there.

"I'll have the whole Order here in seconds," He warned, "I wouldn't play if I were you." But instead of being frightened, Bellatrix grinned.

"Ah, but you'll have to send a Patronus, won't you? I can just – _press._" For a second he though she had called him, and he stumbled back, covering his head protectively. But as he heard the laughter, he realized that the woman was just adjusting her draping sleeves so that he could see it, loud and clear.

"Don't," as he spoke, he realized his voice had cracked. And Sturgis still moaned, moaning in agony and every sound rippled through Benjy's entire being, smashing and tumbling and hurting. He fell silent, he tripped into a deathly silence with the two staring, a standoff.

"Crucio," And it's whispered, and not even aimed at him but Sturgis screams and Benjy cries, not because he is weak but because those screams are the things of nightmares.

"Stop! Stop it, no, just stop!" And in a moment of panic the man knocks into her, full force, using his Beater's strength and build and the fact that everyone thinks there's giant in him because he's near seven foot tall. He lands on top of the woman, Bellatrix, and she screams and struggles beneath him. Now Benjy is in a fit of rage – he's prone to them, and his parents had him going to a muggle psychologist but it never, ever worked – and he screams and pounds her head in, angry at everything and Sturgis is sobbing, pleading quietly and how dare that woman hurt his boyfriend. And she writhes and shoots spell but the harm is nothing, _nothing _compared to Sturgis' screams.

And she apparates away and he falls to the floor, still yelling and punching until he realizes that she left, and he sobs because he couldn't even avenge Sturgis, he's a failure, he can't even do one simple thing. And the sobbing turns to weeping because Sturgis is passed out and how is Benjy supposed to know if he's dead or not? Maybe with all that pain it would be better if he was dead.

Eventually he comes to his senses and crawls over to Sturgis, gripping the other boy's hand, and listening to his heartbeat, careful and slow and thank god he's alive. There are still tears, on both ends, and Benjy waits for the back-up team to come and save them because he is no shape to produce a Patronus. And Sturgis awakes, and he begins to scream and Benjy has to be there for him – Benjy can only scream in his heart.


End file.
